User blog:Darthmenace/Sith Killer Book I: Evil Arises snippet
Hey guys! Check out this bit of the Sith Killer Book I, written by yours truly! “You didn’t like the food Korr threw down?” the Trandoshan asked, its voice deep and gravelly. “Who are you? Why did you kidnap me?” Kelen asked, ignoring the Trandoshan’s question. “We heard you’re hunting Sith.” “What’s it to you?” “We’ve been employed by the Master Sith. The new Sith Lord.” “Who’s that supposed to be?” “It doesn’t matter. We are the Red Darkness.” “What’s that? A gang of some sort?” “Ever hear of the Black Sun?” another voice said, from the shadows. It was female. “Who hasn’t?” Kelen answered. “They’re nothing compared to us.” Kelen wanted to laugh, but he didn’t want to aggravate them. “Honestly, if you’re trying to instill fear into my heart, it’s not working very well. This could all be just talk,” he said. “Oh, you’ll see soon enough, when the Sith begins his march on Coruscant.” This was starting to get serious. “March on Coruscant? What are you talking about?” “We can’t give away all of the Sith’s plans,” the female voice returned. She stepped from the shadows. She was a Zeltron. She was the most beautiful thing that Kelen had ever seen, but he tried to remain unfazed by it. Think of Oshara. That might help, ''he thought to himself. It didn’t. “And we also can’t have you killing him before his plan gets in motion,” the Trandoshan said. “So, he told us to deal with you.” “Look, you guys obviously don’t know what you’re getting yourselves into by allying with the Sith,” Kelen said. “Yes we do. The Jedi are all but extinct. Luke and his Jedi Academy won’t last long. The Sith did suffer a great blow when Sidious fell, but don’t worry. The dark doesn’t die.” “Maybe not,” Kelen retorted, “but you’re not Sith. In fact, you could die pretty easily.” “We’re the ones with the weapons sonny boy,” the Trandoshan said angrily, lifting up a chaingun from where it had been sitting at his feet. He heard whirring sounds that told him multiple blasters were charging up, ready to fire. “I don’t know about that,” Kelen said, a smile spreading over his face. “You should have checked my back.” And then he leapt up into the air and was swallowed by the shadows. There was a ledge that he grabbed onto, and he swung off of it and landed noiselessly, right next to a human male with dark brown hair and a thick beard, his blaster still trained on the center of the room. Kelen pulled his lightsaber to his hand with the Force, enjoying the almost comforting sound of its snap-hiss as the blue blade sprung to life, illuminating the human’s face as his eyes widened in fear. It was the last expression he made before he was sliced in half. His finger tightened around the trigger, firing off a round that left a sizzling hole in the ceiling. Then, Kelen deactivated his lightsaber and melted back into the shadows once more. Almost as one, the entire group opened fire on the area where he had been. However, he was now on the other side of the room, his lightsaber in hand, and he grabbed a Rodian by the back of his jacket, igniting his blade once more, letting it slide through the creatures back and out of his chest with no resistance. He then deactivated the blade. Kelen could sense the fear growing in the room as they all opened fire again. He was now nearing the center of the room, getting dangerously close to the light, and the Zeltron, who was holding a blaster tightly and looking around, her dark blue hair tumbling over her shoulders. ''Come on Kelen, you’re getting distracted, he thought to himself as he crept closer. He leapt out and wrapped one arm around her waist, holding his lightsaber with the other, igniting it and holding it at her neck. She gasped in surprise, and the Trandoshan turned, holding up his chaingun. “One move, and she dies,” Kelen said, trying to sound fierce. He thought he did pretty well. “Go ahead and kill her,” the Trandoshan said, laughing. He then opened fire. Kelen deactivated his lightsaber, since if he leapt with it on he might have killed her (for in reality, he was never going to kill her in the first place). Keeping a tight hold on her, he leapt away, and every blaster bolt missed. However, the Trandoshan kept firing, his booming laugh still echoing around the chamber. The Zeltron screamed. Then, they were in the shadows once more. However, now they were at a stairway that led up. “It seems as though you’re no longer welcome here,” Kelen said. She responded with a string of curses that made him wince. “Okay. I love you too,” he said. Part of him wondered how he could be joking at time like this one. He let go of her waste and grabbed her hand instead. She would probably slow him down. Why did he care if she lived or died anyway? What about Oshara? Then, he realized that the likelihood of him being with either Oshara or this girl was very low. The chaingun rained stone down on them as the Trandoshan kept firing, still laughing. Kelen and the Zeltron raced up the stairs. ''Come on. That gun’s got to overheat sometime, ''he thought. “Can’t you run any faster? Or do you want to die?” Kelen asked. The Zeltron didn’t respond, though she did pick up the pace a little bit. Finally, the stairs ended, and they were in a large chamber. There was a huge gate ahead of them, and Kelen could make out sunlight streaming in from under it. He grabbed the gate with the Force and concentrated. ''You can do this, ''he thought to himself. He strained. The gate slowly began to rise, making a rumbling sound as it did so. A blaster bolt zinged past his ear, almost making him loose his concentration. He felt its heat as it passed by. Then he strained even harder, and the gate opened faster. Then, he grabbed the Zeltron and rolled under the gate with her. It slammed shut behind him, with a loud boom. Kelen pulled her to her feet. She was cursing again. “You’ve got to stop that,” Kelen said. “We can’t stop now!” she said. “Why not? The gate’s closed. Look!” He grabbed her face gently and pointed it at the gate. “See? The gate’s closed.” She slapped his hand away angrily. “Will you listen to me? They have a rocket launcher!” she shouted. “Oh,” Kelen said, his heart sinking. Then, he could just make out a whooshing sound from behind the gate. “Time to go,” he said, grabbing her hand and taking off. Then, the gate exploded. The heat from it was incredible. Before the smoke lifted, a long stream of blaster bolts flew towards them. The Zeltron screamed. Kelen looked back. He now realized where he was. The ruins of Jabba’s palace. It was built into a high cliff. Looking down over the edge gave him a crazy idea. “I’m sorry about this, but we don’t have much of a choice,” he said, lifting the Zeltron off of her feet. He then walked over to the edge of the cliff and jumped off. The Zeltron screamed the whole way down. Then, Kelen landed easily in the sand. He slipped his lightsaber into its sheath, and then started running. “Are you coming?” he called back to the Zeltron, who was on her knees, catching her breath. She rose and raced after him. They ran until they couldn’t run anymore. The palace was only barely visible in the distance now. Finally, they both collapsed. “Do they have anything else that I might want to know about?” Kelen asked, taking off his mask. Kelen though he saw the Zeltron’s eyebrows raise slightly when she saw his face, but it happened so quickly that he couldn’t be sure. Part of him hoped that he’d imagined it, and the rest of him hoped very much so that it was true. “Like what?” she asked. “Like speeders.” “Yes, they do have those,” she answered. Kelen paused for a moment. “Wow,” he finally said. “For someone who just got kidnapped, you’re being remarkably cooperative.” “You did save my life,” she said. “Oh. Forgot about that. Well, looks like we might be stuck together for a while. I’m Kelen.” She hesitated for a moment. “Silis,” she finally answered. Kelen thought for a moment. Then, he chuckled softly. “What?” she asked. “Did you know that your name is the same backwards as it is forwards?” he said, smiling. “Never thought of it before,” she answered. Kelen rose to his feet, putting his mask into his pocket. “Come on. If they have speeders, we need to get moving.” “Where are we going?” “I’m going to Korriban. I have a ship in Mos Eisley. I guess I could leave you there.” “What? But what if they find me?” Kelen sighed. “You know, the only reason they threatened to kill you was because I was using you as a shield. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind having you back,” he said. “Not necessarily. If you escape, they’ll be angry. And who knows what they’ll do to me then.” Kelen thought for a moment. Finally, he sighed. He could see no way around it. He knew he couldn’t just leave her in Mos Eisley. “Fine. You can come. But you better not slow me down,” he said. '' I wonder what my master would say to this, ''he thought to himself. Hoped you liked that. Category:Blog posts